


Cuddling for Warmth

by mikkimouse



Series: Valentine's Extravaganza II [8]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sharing Body Heat, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 18:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13619358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse/pseuds/mikkimouse
Summary: "Well," Poe said, "this is probably not the best idea we've ever had."Finn did his best to take up as little space on the cot as he could. "No. Not really."





	Cuddling for Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> I mean. It's exactly what it says on the tin. XD
> 
> Originally posted to Tumblr [here.](https://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/post/170672929805/cuddling-for-warmth)

"Well," Poe said, "this is probably not the best idea we've ever had." 

Finn did his best to take up as little space on the cot as he could. "No. Not really." 

He and Poe were supposed to be searching for allies in the outer planets. Instead, they'd ended up caught in a blizzard on the first planet they'd landed on and now they'd taken shelter in the only place they could find: some little cabin nestled in the side of a canyon. It was a miracle they'd found it at all. Poe said it was probably a hunting cabin of some kind, but Finn didn't have the slightest idea what anyone would be hunting in a canyon like this. 

The only problem was that the cabin was _tiny_ , which was how he and Poe had ended up attempting to share a cot that was barely big enough for one person, let alone two. Finn was trying not to take up a lot of space, but it was hard when all he had to do to feel Poe behind him was inhale. 

"Plus side, blizzard can't last forever, right?" Poe said. 

"We once put down on a planet where a blizzard lasted for a week," Finn said. 

Poe groaned. "Come on, buddy, work with me here." 

"A week technically isn't forever?" Finn tried.

He heard a smack behind him, and wondered if Poe had slapped his forehead. 

"You're probably right," Finn said quickly. "It'll stop soon, and we'll be able to get back to the ship." 

" _Thank_ you," Poe said. "Positivity. We're going to be fine." 

"Totally fine," Finn agreed, and immediately shivered because even though they were out of the weather, the cabin didn't exactly hold in a lot of heat. "Step one of that is just not freezing to death, right?" 

"Right," Poe said. "Are you cold?" 

"We're in a barely heated cabin in the middle of a blizzard, _yes_ , I'm cold," Finn said.

"Okay. Um. I have an idea." 

From the tone of Poe's voice, Finn wasn't sure he was going to like the idea, but he'd do just about anything to get warmer right now. "What's that?" 

"Body warmth." 

"Body—" 

Before Finn could finish his sentence, Poe tucked his arm around Finn's middle and pulled him close. "Does this help at all?" 

Finn could honestly say he hadn't expected Poe to start spooning him, and his brain seemed to have shorted out. He was pretty sure he heard it making sparking noises. On the plus side, he was definitely warmer. "Uh. Yes. That helps." 

"Good," Poe said. "Probably a little easier to share the bed like this, huh?" 

It took every ounce of self-control Finn possessed not to melt back into Poe's chest. "Little bit, yeah."

He was fine. This was fine. He could totally stand a few hours of a friendly, strictly-for-warmth cuddle with the man he'd been nursing a crush on since Poe had given him his name, right? 

"You okay there, buddy?" Poe asked. "If you're uncomfortable—" 

"No," Finn said. Probably too quickly. "Nope, not uncomfortable. It's all good."

"Because if you are, we can stop." 

"No. It's fine. It's nice," Finn said, and inwardly cursed his choice of words. Nice? Really? "I just, uh, cuddling's not something I've done. A lot." _Ever_ , if he was being completely honest, but Poe probably didn't need to know that.

"Oh," Poe said. "Yeah. I haven't really either."

"You haven't?" Finn asked before he could stop himself. 

He felt Poe shrug. "It's not something I've had a lot of time for." 

Okay, Finn could understand that. Their lives didn't exactly leave a lot of time for cuddling, or more specifically, for finding someone to cuddle with. "Are _you_ okay with this?" he asked. 

"I started it, didn't I?" 

"Well, yeah, but you started it because I said I was cold," Finn said. "If _you_ aren't comfortable—" 

"I'm comfortable," Poe said. "I promise. If you're okay, I'm okay." 

"I'm okay," Finn said. 

"Good. Then we're okay."

"Okay," Finn said, and he was pretty sure that word had lost all meaning at this point.

His heart hammered in his chest and he felt hyperaware of everything—or, more accurately, he felt hyperaware of Poe's arm around his waist and Poe's chest against his back and Poe's...everything, really. But he could admit—privately—there wasn't anywhere else he'd rather be. Even if they _were_ stuck in the middle of a snowstorm. 

Tentatively, he rested his hand on Poe's arm. "Thanks." 

Poe snorted. "For getting you stuck in a blizzard?" 

"For keeping me _warm_ ," Finn said. 

There was a beat, and then Poe rested his forehead on the back of Finn's head. "No problem. It's...kind of nice." 

Finn grinned. "Yeah, it is." 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mad_madam_m)!


End file.
